Wrong Alleyway Wrong Night
by P.A Scott
Summary: Turn down the right alley in Sin City your dreams will come true. When Dwight goes down one he's in for the fight of his life. One shot


Wrong Alleyway Wrong Night

Sin City. Not a nice place to live, God only knows why I do. Corrupt Cops and an endless problem with the Wallenquist Organization trying to move in on the girls of Old Town only ad to me wondering why the hell I live here. Then I remember the girls of Old Town and that makes me know why I stay here. They need me. Even if they don't know it the ladies of Old Town need me.

A big fat kill had just taken place and there was one rat that still needed exterminated. I had to find that rat and bring it back to Gail. That rat was Becky. Gail wanted to kill her herself and I was obliged to do that. I pulled a smoke out of Jackie Boy's old pack and stuck it in my mouth. The taste of tar reached my tung and I realized that it was ruined. Damn.

Becky had been clipped by Gail in the shoulder and the hospital was Basin General was the closest hospital to go to. I had reached the entrance of and was about to go inside and find her when I heard several pops from a silencer go off and a quick squeak of a young girls muffled scream. I ran to see what had been done when I saw a guy in a white doctor's coat standing over Becky's dead body. I knew who it was.

"You know Colonel," I said, "Gail is going to be a little pissed that you killed off the rat of Old Town."

He looked up at me and smiled. The Colonel was one of the most arrogant bastards Wallenquist had ever employed. Now he was smiling about the fact he had killed a defenseless girl. I was not happy.

"True Dwight," he said, "But she failed to do her job properly when it came to Old Town and the boss didn't want any loose ends to tie this to him."

He turned his back and started to walk away. I pulled out my piece and fired a shot that wizzed right by his ear. He stopped and turned around.

"Why should your Gail care who killed her," he asked calmly, "A death is a death."

"It's not that," I said to him, "It's the fact that it wasn't your right. She might have sold Gail and the other ladies out, but she was still defenseless. At least when Gail took care of her it would not be with a gun. She'd be using her bare hands."

He turned and looked out me. My gun was out there was no way he was as stupid as I though he was. There was no way in hell he was that dumb. Was there? He pulled out his piece and fired off a muffled shot. He was.

I dodged out of the way as it went through my coat. Damn. That coat had cost me four hundred dollars. Now he had put a nice little bullet hole through it. The tar would have washed off, but that hole was not going away. I was not happy. I fired several out blasts from my guns. They echoed in the air and I knew that I had to have gotten somebody's attention. Not good when you have a new face and just need a finger print to say who you really are, or for that matter, when you have a murder charge under your belt. It was not good at all.

I had to end this fast. So did he. Becky's blood wasn't even cold yet meaning that when the cops go here whichever one of us that wasn't still standing was going to be in a lot of trouble. He took off for a fire escape and started to climb. He got to the top and popped off several shots from his 9mm. I responded by thumbing the hammer back on my .45 and letting him now what a real gun to do. As soon as the gun went off I heard him gasp in pain and he too up off the fire escape.

Sirens. Not a good sign. No place to go but to follow him up. I looked and found blood on the railing. I had hit him that was for sure. Don't know if it was a clip or a graze, but I had gotten something. He fired a few more rounds and I got out of the way. Bastard was fast and accurate as I learned feeling the slug exit my arm. If fired off a couple more rounds and dropped the clip and reloaded. He had reached the top as I saw his jacket flap over the balcony above me.

The cops pulled into the alleyway and I saw them get out and go to Becky's dead body. I had to do the quietly. Damn. He has the advantage now. I reached the top and knew what had to be done. I grabbed a pipe sitting on the escape and took off my jacket and placed the pipe under it and stuck it up. I heard the bullet hit the metal and few it jerk out of my hands.

I jumped up and delivered a kick to his face. He stumbled backwards. The cops shined their lights up there as I punched him in the face. They were watching us fight. More over they were placing bets on who would win. I could hear them. What was this some type of fight between Batman and the Joker to them? I felt his fist make contact with my face and he pulled out his gun. The cops saw it and didn't do nothing.

I lunged at him and knocked both he and I out of the spot light. I had to finish it. I had to finish it now. I wrested the gun from his hand and told him to stand up. He did. I told him to back over to the ledge. He didn't do that until I plugged him in the should where I had, apparently, gotten him in earlier. He abliged.

"If you survive and if your boss decides to bail you out of jail, tell him to never mess with the affairs of Old Town again," I bluntly said. I pulled my .45 out and through his gun to him. He caught it just in time to feel a bullet pass through he left knee and fall from the building.

I read in the papers the next day that Wallenquist had bailed his ass out of jail and that district attorney Rouke would not be seeking a mild punishment for him seeing how another gunman was there and there was no hard evidence that it was him. Even though he had the 9mm and I fired a .45 into him.

Gail was far from happy. She thought I should have brought him there for her to take care of. How I had narrowly managed to get past the cops was beyond me. Had I been carrying him it would have been a miracle. Still does make you wonder how far does it all go? In Sin City you never really can know.


End file.
